Queville: A New Adventure
by vladimirputin
Summary: The introduction of a character into the world of Queville.


This is a FanFiction I am writing about the wonderful land of QueVille. Verne is the protagonist and this is the story of his adventures.

Character dialogue will show up as their color. If they aren't listed in the character list below it is because they haven't been given any dialogue in the story yet.

Characters:  
Verne  
Mezron

**Chapter 1**

Verne found himself sitting in a puddle of bright blue water. His dirty red hair was messy and he felt like he had fallen out of a tree. He didn't remember how he got here, or where he came from, or anything.

_My name is Verne. I do remember that. I think I will look around._

Just two steps away he found a wooden sign. "Welcome to Queville!" was written on the sign with dark blue paint.

_Queville__, hmm…That is an interesting name. _

Off in the distance across the big field he stood in was a small walled town. He started walking down the dirt path towards the town. He reached a large tree near the path with white flowers. The midsummer sun was quite hot so he sat under it for a bit and examined his surroundings.

Just past the tree stretched an large patch of sweet smelling yellow flowers, they waved in the gentle breeze and were full of honeybees. Verne closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the bees buzzing, and the sound of the breeze in the leaves above him.

_Ah, such a good day. This Queville land is a very good place. I should probably go check out that town._

But before he knew it, Verne fell fast asleep. So fast that a fly was just landing on his nose when he thought about scoping the town out, and by the time it set its little feet on his skin, he was asleep.

Two hours later Verne awoke to a small slap on his nose. He awoke with a fright and jerked back, for he was staring straight into the face of a very large frog. The frog swallowed and stared at him with huge eyes.

Sorry, said the frog. I was just eating the fly off your nose.

You talk?

Yes. I only talk to the people who don't find it odd to talk to me though.

And how did you know I would not find it odd?

Because I am a master wizard, and I know where you came from.

Okay, because I was trying to figure that out.

You are a cockroach named Verne who got ahold of a magical machine that transports you to this world of Queville as a human character.

Okay? Yes, yes, it is all coming back to me now. And what else can you find out about me?

Well, you are very new here. You just arrived, so you will need some guidance in this land.

Okay, so where is a good place to start?

The frog shivered and bent. His skin started ripping and tearing and a man with a pointy blue hat and a blue robe rose out of the shriveled frog skin.

I am Mezron, a powerful wizard. I am the most powerful wizard in the entire land of Queville. The frog was just a simple disguise. I will take you to my tower where you can learn how to kill rats.

Why would I want to kill rats? Why can't I just go kill a dragon?

Because I have way too many rats in my tower and I need somebody to kill them. All the new people appear here so I come here to get people to help with my chores in my tower. Killing rats is one of them.

Okay. I will kill some rats but you have to pay me.

I will, don't worry.

Verne nodded to the walled city in the distance. And what is over there?

There are a few shops. A few of note would be the barber shop, a garment shop, the general store, and one of the branches of the local bank.

And what about the people, are there many people in there?

None that I know of, Mezron shrugged. They don't come out of their shops.

Oh. That is strange.

Mezron waved his hand the other direction. Here come with me, let's go to my tower.

Verne followed him.

They neared a fork in the road, but before they got there Verne looked over to the other side of the path. A humongous spider crawled around in a circle. Its huge yellow eyes stared blankly into the air as if it didn't need them at all. Three large pink dots on its back glowed in sequence.

Mez…Mezron! What are those huge spiders?

Oh, those are just the spiders. They live here. Don't worry though, they won't attack you unless you attack them. Beside chickens they are the most law abiding creatures here in Queville.

They took a left on the path and there standing beside the road was a woman. She had long, red hair, and wore a red dress with a white trim. Verne stared in wonder.

Who is that?

That's lumber Jill. She tells everybody that her axe has been stolen, and gets them to go "find" it from them by trading with the goblins. She pays a good bargain, but her intentions are foul. I'd advise you to stay away from her.

Foul?

Yeah, she's trying to snag people into doing things for her. Get her husband jealous. He just sits in the Tavern and drinks all day, and she tells them he's down at the Oakland furnace making a new axe. Its quite confusing.

I guess so.

They moved on and passed an old fishmonger with a feathered fedora. He looked a bit mad, pacing back and forth in front of his fishy cart.

Nobody knows his name, said Mezron. He has this, er…obsession, with barreling fish.

Barreling fish?

Yeah, like taking fish and packing them into a barrel.

Weird.

Yeah, and I thought some of the stuff I do is strange… Oh look there's a rat. Kill it!

A huge rat with a nasty looking tongue ran around back and forth and up and down in a patch of purple flowers, it looked like it was rabid or something.

What? Like Just stomp on it?

No, you have a sword and shield in your backpack. The pack on your back you know?

Oh, right. I didn't realize I had that.

Most people who come here don't at first.

Verne pulled a greenish brown metal sword out of his pack. It sounded real cool pulling it out of its sheathe. The shield fit right in his arm nicely too. There was also a helmet made out of the same metal. He put it on, it was cool and felt good as the hot sun had warmed his head up quite a bit.

It's bronze, a good metal but not too great for fighting larger monsters. Now kill that rat.

Verne ran towards the rat and chopped at it with the sword. He missed and hit the grass. The rat ran away from him and he followed right after. He chopped at it again and this time hit its tail. Its tail came off and the rat squeaked loudly. It turned and bared Its teeth at him hissing.

There go for the kill now! Urged Mezron.

Verne swung again, slicing the rat clean in half. A large gold coin popped out of the rats body and lay in the grass. The sun glinted off of it and Verne picked it up.

Wow, this is cool.

Yeah, monsters drop coins a lot when they die. It is handy if you need a beer or something, just go kill a goblin and you're set.

Goblin?

Oh don't worry about them yet, you aren't strong enough to fight a goblin like you are now. Here, lets go to my tower and you can train your skills there. And maybe I will teach you a little bit of the magic.

They walked across the field and Verne could see a tall stone tower topped with a wooden railing.

That is my tower home. The other wizards and I built it a long time ago to defend ourselves against the goblins, but they aren't a threat anymore so I'm the only one left here. Now it's just me, an old man, trying to keep the rats from overrunning the place.

He pulled the huge latch on the steel door. It shrieked and then the door groaned deeply as it swung open. A cool bit of air came out of the open doorway and touched them. It felt good.

You may come here as often as you like. Which I'm sure will be quite a bit.

Why is that? Asked Verne.

There is something odd about Queville that is different from other worlds. We have no night. We have no winter. Our land is under a perpetual Summer day. It gets rather dreary at times, but what doesn't?

I'll get you some bread and cheese to eat, then you can start on that rat eradication. Feel free to look around meanwhile.

He beckoned Verne inside then shut the door.


End file.
